Farm/flight to the next stop
This is where the group arrive at the farm and fly to the next stop in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. now see the group walking down the track, still trying to catch up to the train Zeñorita: Hurry up! Zoe Trent: How much longer? Nyx: I'm not sure, Zoe. Skyla: up a skull This is just great! the skull Minka Mark: Hey, Look! to something look and see a farm Penny Ling: YAH!! Zoe Trent: We're saved! race to the farm and find the farmer milking a cow Nyx: Excuse us? Farmer: Yes? Nyx: Could we use your telephone? Farmer: Telephone? Nyx: Yeah. Farmer: You ain't from around here, are you? Skyla: No, we're lost. We're aren't lost, but we were thrown off the Silver Streak. Farmer: Thrown off? That a fact? Tel me, is that a colt in this? Nyx: Well, not exactally. But my cousin claims to have seen a man fall off the Silver Streak last night. Farmer: I knew it! Zeñorita: No, no, no. It's not how you think it is. It's just that we've got to get back on the trains before our parents get worried sick about us. That's why we have to use your phone to call the police and stop the jerks who threw us off the train, arrested. Farmer: Well, it sounds like you're in an awful hurry. Snowdrop: We are. Farmer: Well that suites me, cause I'm running late myself. Tell you what, young foals... Nyx: Oh, my name is Nyx. Skyla: I'm Skyla. Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Zeñorita: Zeñorita Cebra. Farmer: Rita Sherry. Nyx: Nice to meet you. Rita: Tell you what, if you can move these bails of hay over to that trouft, I'll give and your pets a lift. Skyla: Move these bails of hay? Rita: Yes. Nyx: Okay, let's move these bails of hay. horn lights up and she picks up one bail Skyla: Okay. her hron and picks up another bail of hay Zeñorita: up 2 bails of hay Snowdrop: another bail of hay, with help from Minka little Later, Rita is carrying some packages. And then she notices the foals in the car Rita: Hey, what are you doing? Nyx: Looking at our brochere of the Daylight Special, to see when it arrives to the next town. Rita: No, I mean what doing in the car, we ain't going in that. Skyla: We aren't? Rita: no. Come on, follow me. head up to a biplane Rita: Hang put these in the front, and I'll get the wheel blocks. Skyla: We're taking an airplane? Rita: What's wrong, you afraid of heights? Nyx: No. Rita: Then go ahead. Zeñorita: But this plane only takes 2, and there's four of us and 7 pets. Rita: Not to worry, I've gotten that taken care of. the plane takes off, and we see that some the group are hanging on the wings of the plane Skyla: Are you sure we won't come off the wings?! Rita: Yes, those straps on your bodies will hold you are just fine. Nyx: Okay, but you have to admit this is quite fun! Rita: It won't be long now, we'll be at Hooferton at 2:00. Nyx: 2:00? That's 1 and a half hours from now, where's Hooferton? Rita: 60 miles the other side of Albuquerque. Nyx: Wait a minute, out the schedule The trains pass through at 2:38, if we got there by 2, the sheriff could meet the trains. Pepper Clark: That's great! Rita: Ain't it the truth? the plane is following the railway line Minka Mark: Look! Down there, it's the Daylight Special and the Silver Streak! Rita: Yeah! Skyla: Let's go! We'll meet the trains there! Rita: See those sheep? Nyx: Yeah. Rita: I'm itchin' to buzz em'. Snowdrop: Buzz them? Rita: You never buzzed sheep? Zeñorita: No Rita: Hold on, we're going in! plane flies low to the ground and the sheep run as the plane buzzes over them Rita: Look at them run, come on, let's do it again! plane flies low to the ground and the sheep run as the plane buzzes over them they arrive at Hooferton Nyx: Thanks. Rita: Your welcome. out fo the car and walks up to a man Hello, Bert. Is the sheriff in? Zoe Trent: Look! There's the Daylight Special and Silver Streak! said trains are driving through Nyx: Come on! We can catch it! Rita: Don't you want the sheriff? Skyla: No, we'e got to go now. Thank you for your help! Rita: So long, you guys. And this time try to stay on! are now tailing the brake coach of the Daylight Special as the passengers in it are calling to them. Man: Come on! Man #2: Come on! All right. Man #1: Come on! Jump! jumps onboard as she reaches for Skyla Nyx: Come on. Grab on! Skyla: her hoof Snowdrop: Skyla's tail as Skyla's pulled on Nyx: Come on, Ze! Zeñorita: Si! on Nyx: her on Hurry! Zoe Trent: Wait, don't leave us! Zeñorita: off her empty knapsack and holds it out Jump in! pets jump in the knapsack Zenorita: them in Man #1: You made it! Woman: Don't you just love train travel? Nyx: We really enjoy it. Woman: They enjoy it. Skyla: Come on, let's find the others. head down the coaches Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts